the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ventrue
Nickname: Blue Bloods Sect To hear the Ventrue tell it, the very idea of the Camarilla originated with them. Every other Clan realized what an invaluable proposition it was and flocked to their banner. Throughout history, while the other Clans have skulked about their petty intrigues, the Ventrue have curried favor with Caesar, whispered into the ear of Charlemagne, bankrolled the Age of Exploration, and even swayed policy in the Holy See. Theirs is a legacy of rulership, from Ventrue fledglings starting their climb to the top to the mightiest elders whose influence spans the world. Long have they played kingmaker in the shadows in the mortal world, and long have they been the Clan of Kings among the Kindred. Other Clans, of course, find all this insufferably pompous at best, punishably tedious at worst. Someone has to lead, surely, but why does it always have to be some long-winded, self-aggrandizing Ventrue? The Blue Bloods try to bear the criticism of their lessers with a sense of noblesse oblige -- ever heavy hangs that head that wears the crown -- but even the most munificent of Kindred leaders occasionally succumbs to tyranny and bloody rage. Tonight, the Ventrue are a synthesis of the modern and the ancient, often in stark contrast within the Clan and among one another. Theirs is money of old, from the vaults of Croesus, but their young manipulate stock markets and influence currencies. Elders may command armies or even whole governments, while neonates conjure their assets from a website or smartphone app. But for all their wealth, their distinguished history, and their status among the Damned, each and every Ventrue must still seek that one resource that makes Kindred society egalitarian: Precious blood. Clan Disciplines: DOMINATE, FORTITUDE, PRESENCE Appearance Ventrue cultivate classical, traditional appearances. Set in their ways, Ventrue vampires often affect the styles of their breathing days, and one may frequently guess a Ventrue's age by determining from which period of history her clothing dates. Young members of the clan tend toward fashions ranging from "preppy" styles to omnipresent suit-and-tie wardrobes. Ventrue are elegant and stylish, but rarely on the cutting edge of couture or haberdashery trends. After all, one must stand out, not stick out. Havens Only the best will do. Ventrue commonly make their havens in mansions or valuable estates. Ventrue vampires often come from wealthy families, and their havens may even be ancestral homes. An old Ventrue tradition holds that any member of the clan may take sanctuary with any other member of the clan, and cannot be refused. This tradition is rarely invoked, for the vampire seeking refuge subsequently owes a great debt to the vampire who provided succor. Nonetheless, the custom has saved the unlife of more than one Blue Blood. Background Ventrue traditionally hail from professional or high-society stock, though in modern nights the clan may claim any noteworthy person. Age, wisdom and experience play great parts in Ventrue Embraces, and a Blue Blood never Embraces capriciously. Some Ventrue create neonates exclusively along family lines, in a twisted progression of gentrification. Other Kindred joke that the Ventrue are inbred, while the Ventrue themselves maintain that only the cream of the crop is suitable for membership in their clan. Character Creation Ventrue usually have directorial or outgoing personality archetypes. Social and Mental Attributes are equally important, and illustrious members of the clan cultivate both aspects. Skills and Knowledges share similar importance, as the clan places great emphasis on being well-rounded and capable. Ventrue Kindred greatly prize Backgrounds, and high levels of Fame, Influence, Mentor, Resources, and Retainers go far toward establishing a Blue Blood's precedence. Clan Weakness The Ventrue have rarified tastes, and they find only one specific type of mortal blood palatable and vital for them. When a player creates a Ventrue character, he should decide with the Storyteller what specific type of blood suits the character, and this choice is permanent. Blood of other types (even animals) simply offers the vampire no blood pool increase, no matter how much he consumes -- he simply vomits it back up. This refined palate may be very narrow or very broad -- say, the blood of younger sisters, or the blood of debased clergy. Vampiric blood is exempt from this restriction. Organization The Clan-wide organization of the Ventrue is localized and feudal, with various universally understood peerages, vassalages, oaths of fealty, and sworn boons taking the place of a rigid hierarchy. Many Ventrue style themselves as secret masters of their domains, consolidating power in long-standing networks and forming conspiracies. The Ventrue greatly value propriety and honor, and use many forms of address and respect -- their Laws of Decorum are complex and rigid, and could fill several volumes. The Ventrue in a given region meet often, though their convocations resemble salons or debates and tend to result in more talk than action. Of course, this ponderous discourse is the only "civilized" way to resolve an issue, and impulsive or rash Kindred often chafe under the clan's rigidity. Younger, impatient Ventrue have been known to mount direct challenges to an "old boy's" holdings and position, which is considered the height of treachery and rudeness - unless, of course, the upstart wins. Additional Reading Guide to Clan Prestige for Ventrue The Reference's Desk Ventrue Page The V20 Subnet's Ventrue Page